


Practice

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon needs to stop mouthing the mic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Taekwoon and Wonshik sat in the practice room in silence, mouthing a few lyrics to themselves as they waited for Jaehwan to get back from the store. Taek sighed and stood up, walking over to the stereo system.

“Let’s just start without him, it’s getting late,” He said, pressing play. Wonshik nodded, sitting up a bit in his chair as Taek came back over. Both started bobbing their heads to the music, listening for when their part comes. Wonshik’s part wasn’t till later on in the song, so he just sat and watched Taek sing his parts, getting captivated by how his lips moved and formed the lyrics.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, as he stared at Taek, the lyrics sheets getting crumbled in his clenched hands. His lips were so full and puffy, a bright, shiny pink with the bottom lip slightly red from nibbling on it. Wonshik wondered what they’d feel like - he shook his head, sitting up again. Why was he thinking about his band member’s lips would feel?

He heard his part coming up, so he prepared himself, swallowing a few times to moisten his throat. He started off his rap slow, a little quiet - since it was for an acoustic version - but let it build up to his normal rap. He could feel Taekwoon staring at him and he tried his best to not look flustered when his thoughts went back to earlier. His part came to an end, so he waited for Taek to pick up on his part but all that met his ears was the music.

He looked up and saw that Taekwoon was still staring at him; more like staring at his lips but he was sure it was a trick of the light. Wonshik raised an eyebrow at him, opening his mouth to ask him why he was staring when he suddenly had a face full of black hair and the lips he was thinking about kissing were actually enveloped on his.

Neither moved for a bit, still trying to process what just happened. Taekwoon pulled away first, stared into Wonshik’s eyes for a second before looking down, shuffling back to his seat. When Taek sat down, he suddenly had a lap full of Wonshik and hands gripping his hair; he looked up in surprise and his upper lip was captured between Wonshik’s.

Taekwoon’s lips were soft, just like how Wonshik thought they’d be, yet he was sure his own lips were a bit chapped but it didn’t seem to be bothering Taek. One hand slipped into his hair while the other gripped his waist, making him shiver in pleasure before tilting his head a bit, deepening the kiss.

Neither of them heard the door click open but they did hear a squeal of “Sorry!” and the door slamming shut; Wonshik had jumped and fallen off Taek’s lap, knocking his head on wooden floor. He played dead as Taekwoon went to find out whoever opened the door; he found Jaehwan on the other side, wide-eyed and clutching a plastic bag.

“I won’t tell!” He proclaimed, raising one hand in promise. Taekwoon just raised an eyebrow at him before stepping to the side, letting Jaehwan in and closed the door. Jaehwan saw Wonshik just laying on the floor and he sighed, shoulders drooping.

“You didn’t have to kill him, brother, I wasn’t going to tell anyone. How are we suppose to explain this to the company?” Jaehwan whined, setting the bag on a table. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and went over to kick Wonshik in the shin.

“He’s not dead,” Taekwoon said, sitting back down on his chair. Wonshik grumbled and rubbed his shin, poking Taek’s knee in retaliation before standing up.

“Thank you, by the way, and we won’t tell about you and Hongbin,” Wonshik gave Jaehwan a two-finger salute before sitting down.

“Who told you?!” Jaehwan shrilled, causing Wonshik to laugh and Taekwoon to glare at him for screaming.


End file.
